FriendsThe Next GenerationThe Wedding
by Leelo29
Summary: The friends are now all in their late 5o’s and have children who are 6 best friends. Emma, Erica, Jack ,Chris ,Sophie and Mike jnr are the friends: The next generation.


> **The Friends next generation**
> 
> **The wedding part 1**
> 
> The Gathering
> 
> The friends are now all in their late 5o's and have children who are 6 best friends. Emma, Erica, Jack ,Chris ,Sophie and Mike jnr are the friends: The next generation.
> 
> Emma (Rachel and Ross's child) now 28 is engaged to Jack (Monica and chandlers child) and is preparing for the wedding.
> 
> "So who is it going to be?" said Erica, "Me, your sister in Law to be, and oldest friend or her?"
> 
> "Look, I just got engaged , give me a break"
> 
> The 2 friends sat in Central Perk discussing Emma's wedding to Jack. Since Emma came back to America after living in France for almost all her life 6 years ago, she had been seeing Jack and was now engaged to him, but to be really honest she wasn't really that bothered, well she was bothered but perhaps not as much as her mother and maybe more excited than her, was Erica, Jack's sister.
> 
> She had been engaged for about a week and Erica was already discussing dresses, flowers, food, guest lists and wedding presents but her main topic has been maids of honour.
> 
> "Come on Em, you know I should be it, I mean think, you have known me all your life, our parents are best friends and always have been, I mean your dad and my mom are brother and sister, I'm practically your cousin, , well ,ok I am adopted but still" she took a deep breathe and to Emma's dislike she started again,
> 
> "and her, what's her name again, Am, Amy, Ammo….something" continued Erica
> 
> "Amelia" corrected Emma
> 
> "Yeah, whatever, any way, when your mom went to snail land and you met Amali……" Said Erica
> 
> "France and A-M-E-L-I-A" Emma ,once again corrected,
> 
> "ok, any way, you don't really know her, I mean there's no connection, no bond, no family ties, she's French, she cant speak American" Erica carried on,
> 
> "Its called English and she's my friend, my very good friend, my only friend for at least a year" she corrected AGAIN,
> 
> "Hey, I have ALWAYS been your friend" argued Erica,
> 
> "only friend in the country, the continent" Emma argued back.
> 
> The girls laughed , suddenly Emma's phone began to ring.
> 
> "Hello, oh hi mom……….huh?……ok,I'll be right there" she put down the phone and drained her coffee,
> 
> "My mom wants us to go to your parents house, you ready?" she asked
> 
> "Sure, bye Andy" she called to the guy behind the counter,
> 
> "bye girls" he called back. Andy was the boss of Central Perk and the past owner, Gunthers son.
> 
> "Pick me"
> 
> "No pick me"
> 
> "Look I really don't know"
> 
> The 3 men sat in their office pretending to work, while they talked about the wedding, Jack, Mike and Chris were journalists at the New York City Chronicle, they had been friends all their lives as were their parents before them and now Jack was to marry Emma in July , just 6 months away. Chris and Mike both wanted to be best man but Jack had just got engaged last week in fact not even that long, only about 5 days ago.
> 
> Suddenly Jack's phone rang,
> 
> "Hello, oh hi mom, …….. Lunch?………in about 10 minutes………home?…..sure……bring the guys?….ok see you soon, bye"
> 
> "Your mom?" asked Mike
> 
> "Yeah, you guys ready for lunch?" replied Jack.
> 
> Monica opened the door,
> 
> "Girls, hi, oh look here's Jack and the boys" She stood back and let everybody in.
> 
> The friends walked in to the living room,
> 
> "Oh my god, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Mike"
> 
> Phoebe and Mike snr had moved from the city after their children left college . Sophie had gone in the morning to pick them up so they could be back in New York for the New Year in 2 days.
> 
> The snr friends were planning a new year reunion with their children for months now and were now all coming to prepare for it.
> 
> About 30 years ago when the group went their separate ways, Rachel went to France with Emma and Ross , Monica and Chandler went to their own home and adopted Jack and Erica, Phoebe and Mike moved from the city and had Sophie and Mike Jnr and Joey went to L.A and started a family and had Chris (and yes a sort of mini Joey).  
And now they were all coming back together to celebrate the new year of 2034,
> 
> "Now we've got me, Chandler ,Ross, Rach, Pheebs , its just Joey to get here, its 12:02 he's 2 minutes late" said Monica.
> 
> "Calm down hunny, he's on the other side of America give him time" replied Chandler ,
> 
> He had only just got the words out of his mouth when the door bell rang.
> 
> "I'll get it" came the voice of Erica.
> 
> "It's Uncle Joey" Erica came back into the living room followed by Joey,
> 
> "How you guys doin"


End file.
